Kiba (Wolf's Rain)
Kiba is the main protagonist of Wolf's Rain and is the very first wolf to be introduced. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese Version, and by Johnny Yong Bosch in the English Version. Appearance In his natural/true form, Kiba is an arctic wolf with yellow eyes. In his human form, he resembles a human of around seventeen years old with medium brown hair and ice sky-blue eyes. His clothing consists of a white shirt, a grey/black jacket with rolled sleeves, light blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He usually is seen with his hands in the pockets of this jacket. Unlike the rest of the wolves in his pack, he is the only one not to retain a feature from his wolf form in his human form. Personality At first glance, Kiba seems to be an aloof, distant individual who always keeps his cool. He takes great pride in being a wolf and dislikes humans for the mass hunting and killing of wolves, which is why he feels irked when wolves use their human disguises, feeling as if the wolves do not take pride in themselves. Despite having a calm disposition, he can have a temper and tends to be impulsive, acting mainly on his instincts or his heart rather than his head. His mistrust in early episodes and natural pride as a wolf makes him reluctant to disguise himself as a human, but that changes when he meets Hige, who tells him that his pride won't count for much when he's dead. He is also shown to be very courageous, always willing to save and protect his friends from danger. He becomes especially attached to Cheza, whom he remains utterly devoted to from the time they meet until the end of the series, often risking his life to take her back from the Nobles and other abductors to protect her. History When he was young, his pack was slaughtered when the forest he lived in was burned to the ground by Jaguara's troops. He was then raised by a shaman who told him that he had a purpose, explaining why the forest had sheltered him from the flames. The shaman told him that he would have a great journey ahead of him, and that journey was to find Paradise. Kiba begins his quest for Paradise in the hope that he will find "a future". It is revealed later in the series that he is in fact the chosen one who is destined to find and open Paradise. When he meets Hige, who tells him that his pride won't count for much when he's dead. He's also utterly devoted to Cheza and constantly risks his life to protect her and steal her back from the nobles. After his death and the Earth's regeneration, Kiba is seen in a city in his human form. Trivia *His Japanese Voice Actor, Mamoru Miyano is best known as the voice of Tamaki Suoh, Death the Kid, Zero Kiryu, Ling Yao, Cilan, Masaomi Kida and Zange Natsume. *His Japanese voice actor Mamoru Miyano felt Kiba was a "wolf of few words" and that his quiet nature made it hard to know what he might be thinking. Though Kiba is rarely bothered by events, Miyano did not think this was an indication that he was strong, rather he felt Kiba was attempting to hide his insecurities. In depicting the character, Miyano found it most difficult to voice the initial scene of the first episode, in which Kiba lies dying and in voice over says there is no Paradise and that there is nothing at the end. He was so nervous about shooting the first scene, he had trouble getting the lines and voicing correct, eventually freezing up completely before he was able to calm down and complete the scene. *His English Voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch is best known as the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki, Yukio Okumura, Nathan Adams, Nobita Nobi, Shotaro Kaneda, Hajime Hinata and T.K. Takaishi. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Mutated